James Morr
James Morr is an American brickfilmer. He is known for many zany, short comedy brickfilms including the Kevin and Mr. Tater films, ''Back 2 Skool'', CLACK, and Sssssss..James Morr's YouTube channel More recently, he mostly produces comissioned brickfilms for other clients and YouTube channels such as The School of Life and The LEGO Group,Playlist of commissioned films and his recent works are usually produced in collaboration with Tommy Williamson. He has one of the largest filmographies in brickfilming, and has one of the longest spans of continuous regular brickfilming activity. Filmography |- | 2003 || The MonkeyWebsite Films page archive || |- | 2003 || The First Bowling Brickfilm Evah || |- | 2003 || Surreal || |- | 2003 || Tom's Guide to Winning the Lottery || |- | 2003 || Computer Savvy || |- | 2004 || Training || |- | 2004 || Gashimalatata || Directed by David Fuoco A Peculiar Event Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/cls-ape-gahismalatata/ Gahismalatata release thread] |- | 2004 || End of Days: Chapter I || Late A Peculiar Event Contest film[http://brickfilms.com/topic/lateape-end-of-days-chapter-1/ End of Days: Chapter I release thread] |- | 2004 || That Guy From the Coast of the East Gets Kidnapped by a Monkey || |- | 2004 || Waffles || |- | 2004 || Toast || |- | 2004 || Jeepers || |- | 2004 || LEGO Jesus || |- | 2004 || Surreal 1 1/2 || |- | 2004 || Jam || |- | 2004 || Hot Dog || |- | 2004 || A Holiday Message[http://brickfilms.com/topic/happy-independence-day/ A Holiday Message release thread] || |- | 2004 || The Exodus || |- | 2004 || Surreal 0 || |- | 2004 || Burrito || |- | 2004 || Surreal 1/3: The Bunny[http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-13-the-bunny/ Surreal 1/3: The Bunny release thread] || |- | 2004 || Surreal 1/4: The Prisoner[http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-14-the-prisoner/ Surreal 1/4: The Prisoner release thread] || |- | 2004 || Ducks || |- | 2004 || Hamburger[http://brickfilms.com/topic/hamburger-the-final-lunch-film/ Hamburger release thread] || |- | 2004 || Meatloaf || |- | 2004 || Road Rage || Amped's Car Chase Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/car-chase-entry-road-rage/ Road Rage release thread] |- | 2004 || White || Doorway parody.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/parody-white/ White release thread] |- | 2004 || Meta Mania! || 10 Brick Contest entry[http://brickfilms.com/topic/10-brick-entry-meta-mania/ Meta Mania! release thread] |- | 2004 || Monday[http://brickfilms.com/topic/monday/ Monday release thread] || |- | 2004 || Fruitcake[http://brickfilms.com/topic/fruitcake-the-christmas-special/ Fruitcake release thread] || |- | 2004 || My Shark Skip[http://brickfilms.com/topic/my-shark-skip/ My Shark Skip release thread] || |- | 2005 || Evolution[http://brickfilms.com/topic/evolution/ Evolution release thread] || |- | 2005 || Obey Thy Parents[http://brickfilms.com/topic/new-shortobey-your-parents-or/ Obey Thy Parents release thread] || |- | 2005 || Surreal 1/5: DDG[http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-15-ddg/ Surreal 1/5: DDG release thread] || |- | 2005 || iTater[http://brickfilms.com/topic/itater/ iTater release thread] || |- | 2005 || Surreal 1/6: %$# Yeah! [http://brickfilms.com/topic/surreal-16-yeah/ Surreal 1/6: %$# Yeah! release thread] || |- | 2005 || Anne Frank in Bricks || Co-production with Alan "Amped" Menhennet[http://brickfilms.com/topic/anne-frank-in-bricks-9/ Anne Frank in Bricks release thread] Anne Frank in Bricks Challenge entry |- | 2005 || Jetpack Rocketman Rocket...guy || [http://brickfilms.com/topic/jetpack-rocketman-rocket-guy/ Jetpack Rocketman Rocketguy release thread] |- | 2005 || Dogfood[http://brickfilms.com/topic/not-thac-dogfood/ Dogfood release thread] || |- | 2005 || Cowboy Hat[http://brickfilms.com/topic/cowboy-hat/ Cowboy Hat release thread] || |- | 2005 || LEGO Sumo Wrestler || |- | 2005 || A Hannukah Message[http://brickfilms.com/topic/a-hannukah-message-from-mr-tater/ A Hannukah Message release thread] || |- | 2006 || Cognizance 2: Electic Boogaloo Teaser Trailer || |- | 2006 || Outside[http://brickfilms.com/topic/outside/ Outside release thread] || |- | 2006 || Mr. Tater Gets a Soda: A Point-and-Brick Adventure Game || Brickfilm adventure game[http://brickfilms.com/topic/mr-tater-gets-a-soda-a-point-and-brick-adventure-game/ Mr. Tater Gets a Soda release thread] |- | 2006 || Batman Mac Ad Spoof || |- | 2006 || Back 2 Skool[http://brickfilms.com/topic/back-2-skool/ Back 2 Skool release thread] || |- | 2006 || Teh First Kwanzaa Birckfilm Evah olol[http://brickfilms.com/topic/teh-first-kwanzaa-birckfilm-evah-olol/ Teh First Kwanzaa Birckfilm Evah olol release thread] || |- | 2007 || ?????? || E.A.S.T.E.R. Festival entry |- | 2007 || WiithulhuYouTube channel || |- |2007||''Meatsauce Episode 1: olol vidja games'' || MeatSpace parody |- |2007||''Meatsauce Episode 2: Leggo my Pokemans!|| ''MeatSpace parody |- | 2008 || Meatsauce Episode 3 Preview || |- |2008 || Tender Family Moments: The Birds and the Bees || |- | 2008 || There Will Be Bricks || |- | 2008 || Tender Family Moments: Reading is FUN! || |- | 2008||''PooPoo Bridge|| |- | 2008||Ants|| |- | 2008||Omnomnom'' || |- | 2009|| Dane Cook Gets' Slapped By a Hobo With a Fish|| Founding film of the Dane Cook Gets... fad |- | 2009|| ''Dane Cook Gets Dashed Against The Rocks By A Wise Indian Chief'' || |- | 2009||Dane Cook Gets' Squashed By A Psychic Cephalapod|| |- | 2009||''Dane Cook Gets Purple Nurpled By A Ginger|| |- | 2009||Batman Has Parent Issues|| |- | 2009||Cool Trick!|| |- | 2009||Mouthstache|| |- | 2009||Dane Cook Gets Adopted By A Family of Friendly Spiders|| |- | 2009||Ronald Has A Spider On His Head|| |- | 2009||Dane Cook Gets Chased By The Godmachine|| |- | 2009||$100|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Spooky Skeleton|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Till Death Do Us Part|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - The Fortuneteller|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Boo|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - The Nudist's Lament|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Spooky Skeleton on a Skateboard|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - My Compliments to the Chef|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Ghost|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Vampires Suck|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Trick or Treat|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Horace the Hand-Eating Horse|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Spooky Serpent|| |- | 2009||The 13 Spooky Tales of Halloween - Halloweenie|| |- | 2009||Great Moments In American History: George Washington & The Cherry Tree|| |- | 2009||The Diagnosis|| |- | 2010||Sssssss.|| Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 first place winnerTHAC 7 results thread |- | 2010||To Strike An Expired Equus|| |- | 2010||ROID RAGE|| |- | 2010||Snob On A Pogo Stick|| |- | 2010||What Is This I Don't Even|| |- | 2010||Tony Owl|| |- |2010||Washing Machine|| |- |2010||Snooki|| |- |2010||Pirates With Leprosy|| |- |2010||SPORTS.|| |- |2010||A LEGO BATMAN FILM|| |- |2010||CLACK|| |- |2010||Jaws of Justice Episode 1: "Off The Deep End"|| |- |2010||TSA in LEGO|| |- |2011||My Day Off|| |- | 2011 || ''Meatsauce 2.5: MURDER || MeatSpace parody |- |2011||''127 Hours in LEGO|| |- |2011||The King's Speech in LEGO|| |- |2011||Toy Story 3 in LEGO|| |- |2011||Winter's Bone in LEGO|| |- |2011||Black Swan in LEGO|| |- |2011||Inception in LEGO|| |- |2011||The Kids Are All Right in LEGO|| |- |2011||Kindle|| |- |2011||LEGO LA Noire|| |- |2011||The Invention of The Skateboard|| Tales of Yore Contest entry |- | 2011 || ''LEGO Sicknasty || Also known as Facebook Vs. Google+ (in LEGO) |- |2011||''The Artist|| |- | 2011 || ''LEGO Viral Video (Epic Win) || |- |2011||''Batman's New Ride|| |- |2011||Magic|| |- |2011||LEGO Skyrim|| |- |2012||Gorilla Glitter|| |- |2012||Happy St. Patrick's Day|| |- |2012||Lasso of Truth|| |- |2012||Sherlock Holmes and The Mystery Of The Murder|| |- |2012||FATBATMAN|| |- |2012||Mummy Chase|| |- | 2012 || ''Jive Owl - Episode 1: "Some Kinda Wonderful" || Co-production with Billo O'Loughlin |- |2012||''Gandalf's Fireworks|| |- |2012||Thorrible Pun|| |- |2012||Leperchaun|| |- |2012||Monster in the Closet|| ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition first place winnerResults of the LEGO ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition |- |2012||12-21-12|| |- |2012||A Shocking Secret|| Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- |2013||Pjango Unchained|| |- |2013||Joke Time!|| |- |2013||Avengers Harlem Shake|| |- |2013||Happy Easter!|| |- |2013||LEGO Tomb Raider|| |- |2013||My Patreon Video|| |- |2013||Spongblood Deathpants|| |- |2013||Dick or Treat|| |- |2013||Kevin & Mr. Tater Review [The Lone Ranger]|| |- |2013||Kevin & Mr. Tater Review [Thor: The Dark World]'' || |- |2013||''Kevin & Mr. Tater Review [Man of Steel]'' || |- | 2013 || Ho! Ho! Ho! || |- |2014||''Kevin & Mr. Tater Review [Frozen]'' || |- |2014||''Snob On A Bicycle|| |- |2014||Make Me A Sandwich|| |- | 2014 || ''Jungle Jerkz || |- | 2014 || Nerdly - Build-a-Mation #1 || |- |2014||''Taken (ft. Bad Cop/Good Cop)|| |- |2014||Happy Easter 2: UP IN SMOKE'' || |- | 2014 || A LEGO Brickumentary || Animator |- |2014||''"Do The Dew" With SpastikChuwawa'' || Green Label Studios Open Call Contest entry |- |2014||''Spider-Man's Most EXCITING Adventure Yet!|| |- |2014||Terror On Planet A113|| |- | 2014 || ''Stephen Hawking - Build-a-Mation #2 || |- |2014||''Chicken Egg|| |- |2014||LEGO ALS Ice Bucket Challenge!|| |- | 2014 || 'Batman vs Superman' || Directed by Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qP2QTXyy-D4 ''Batman Vs Superman on YouTube] |- |2014||''Groot Poots'' || |- |2014||''Bilbo's Guests'' || |- | 2015 || Why We Love Disaster News[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9hru-MCygDQ Why We Love Disaster News on YouTube] || Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || The Right Person || Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || Olaf's Warm Hug! || |- | 2015 || Easter Eggs || |- | 2015 || 4 Awesome Facts About The LEGO Movie! || Commissioned by MovieBlast |- | 2015 || New LEGO 'Philosopher' Range || Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || Ant Man: House Hunting || |- | 2015 || LEGO Graffiti || |- | 2015 || Batman vs Superman 2: Dawn of Just Desserts || Directed by Tommy Williamson[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mUEPDrHWt-c Batman vs Superman 2: Dawn of Just Desserts on YouTube] |- | 2015 || Bing Bong Theorum :^) || |- | 2015 || Why Men are Excited by Lesbians || Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2015 || BB8llin' || |- | 2015 || I'M A LEGO! || Commissioned by PewDiePie |- | 2015 || Star Wars: Daddy Issues || |- | 2016 || Maz Kanata's Special Eyes || |- | 2016 || Death Stardurken || |- | 2016 || Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in LEGO! || Created by Animators Collective |- | 2016 || Anchorman: Civil War || |- | 2016 || LEGO Lootcrate Unboxing: Lootgaming Box Sept. 2016 || |- | 2016 || Resilience in Hard Times || Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2016 || What America is Getting For Christmas || Commissioned by The School of Life |- | 2017 || Cat in a Tree || |- | 2017 || LEGO Batman meets CW Superheroes || Commissioned by The CW |- | 2017 || LEGO Batman CW Superheroes Promo #2 || Commissioned by The CW |- | 2017 || The Big Bang Theory & The LEGO Batman Movie - "You're In My Spot" || Commissioned by Warner Bros. |- | 2017 || The Big Bang Theory & The LEGO Batman Movie - "Fan Boy" || Commissioned by Warner Bros. |- | 2017 || The Big Bang Theory Special LEGO Show Open || Commissioned by Warner Bros. |- | 2017 || Paws of Destruction - Choose How To Save LEGO City! || Directed by Kevin Ulrich Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2017 || Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in LEGO! || Created by Animators Collective |- | 2017 || Art of the Brick: DC Super Heroes || Directed by Tommy Williamson Created for The Art of the Brick: DC Super Heroes |- | 2017 || LEGO Fashion Week: The Brick Chic Bucket Hat || "LEGO Seasonal Fashion Week" Tongal winner |- | 2017 || The LEGO Sukkot Movie: Jewish Holidays 101 || Commissioned by BimBam |- | 2017 || Great stuff happens here - LEGO Life App || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2018 || LEGO Group #KidsTakeOver || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2018 || Feeding Frenzy || |- | 2018 || All Star But It's Every Day For A Year || Collaborative video by Brock Baker |- | 2018 || Vote! || |- | 2019 || LEGO Overwatch: D.VA's Highlight Animation || |- | 2019 || LEGO Overwatch: Genji's Highlight Intro || |- | 2019 || LEGO Shark Surprise || |- | 2019 || The Milkman || |- | 2020 || LEGO Yoda The Gamer || |- | 2020 || LEGO Spellbook Ad || Commissioned by Elderwood Academy |- | 2020 || LEGO Mini Hex Chest Ad || Commissioned by Elderwood Academy |- | 2020 || LEGO Scroll Ad || Commissioned by Elderwood Academy |- References Category:Brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group